Viscus Non Pulsus
by axisfiraga
Summary: All he could do was breathe it in. -RokuAku- Canonish AU.


This is only the Prologue. It's pretty damn short, but I figured I better post it before I procrastinate any longer. The rating may go up later, depending on how daring I get with my lemon virginity. It's my first fanfic on this account, and my first attempt at non-musical angst, so bear with me. Teddy bear style.

Thanks very much to Zheyne, who inspires pretty much all the angstfiction I write and wows me with her amazing insight -has an author crush-, the notorious Thingbe, who's beta-ing and awesome cockblock inspired me to post, and Phoenix Fanatic, for being a just plain amazing friend and KILLER writer.

Now that the gushing's over... Had I owned Kingdom Hearts, there would be a hellalotta boysmex by now. Not to mention Yuri. ;) Duly disclaimed.

**

* * *

**

Axel Firaga is three years old. Or eighteen, depending on how you look at it.

Once upon a time there was a little boy named Lae. His favourite colour was red, because it reminded him of fire, and he hated getting wet. He was loud, friendly, terrible in school, and loved chocolate.

But none of that matters. No one cares who he was, where he came from, or who he would have been.

Who would he have been? Lae Ramirez: reckless, impulsive, understanding, idiotic, cocky, and happy.

But he's not, so who cares? He is Axel Firaga, and has been for three years. Lae was fifteen years old when he was overcome by Durus. Durus, the deadly disease that comes rolling in like a tidal wave, filtering through the air until it's conquered all there is, until someone breathes it in. Everyone breathes it in. There is no escape from it; there is no cure for it. What attracts it? Pain. And Lae Ramirez was just in too much damn pain for something like that to pass. Parents dead, and the only person he really had was an ass for a brother who seemed intent to get on his nerves. Damn Reno. But he'd still love him to death anyways. If he could. Ha.

Durus goes through the lungs, then flows through the bloodstream and takes over the brain. It's a long and painful process, until it finally conquers the heart, and you don't really have anything to complain about, right? You're dead. It's a disease; they tend to roll that way.

Survivors are scarce and barely heard of. They say only those who are 'strong at heart' can survive the process of becoming a Nobody, and perhaps they're right. There are only thirteen who have survived this change, Axel Firaga being one of them. All who survive join Organization XIII, and he was the eighth. They were all better off dead, but it's only a matter of time before they are, anyways. He is coming.

The thirteen members of the Organization, or, the official term, 'Nobodies' have no hearts. Though their mind may have survived the change of Durus, their hearts cannot. And so, they have the inability to feel. Other than anger, that is. But even then, it's superficial. A lie.

Legend was that there was a boy who overcame Durus, separated himself from his Nobody's shell, and carried on. He is the Chosen One. He is the true master of Kingdom Hearts, and with his power, Organization XIII can regain theirs.

Organization XIII has a mission. Find the Chosen One. Kill the Chosen One, and gain possession of Kingdom Hearts. For when they do, they can be whole again.

Axel full-'heart'edly believed in this mission, until he was joined by the thirteenth member. His name was Roxas, and he had a Heart.

He was the Chosen One's Nobody. He could wield the Keyblade, the only weapon powerful enough to overcome Durus, and unlock lost and forbidden hearts. But he didn't know this. To him, the Keyblade was a useful weapon in combat, and nothing else. The Organization took advantage of that, and used him. You see, pretty Roxas had no memories of his past self, like the others did. How could he know he had a heart?

He didn't. Axel did, but he didn't.

And so Roxas, they only one capable of having his heart broken, shattered Axel's into a thousand pieces.

The heart he didn't have.

Right.

* * *

Reviews feed the soul. Concrit is much appreciated, and fills my stomach like non-fattening chinese food. That's good stuff, yo! Thanks for reading!


End file.
